Alfdis Patido
Description Alfdis Patido is the successor of The Little Match Girl from the story of the same name. While Alfdis likes her story and all,she's a Rebel because she's totally against the fact that she has to be someone who she's not and has to DIE for the sake of a story. Also,Alfdis has a lot of things that she wants to do in her life,and 'playing the role of the little match girl and dieing' isn't one of them. CharacterCategory:Rebels Personality To start things off,Alfdis is really creative. She can come up with an idea in a second and develops it all throughout class in order to make it 'just right'. She also loves to write,saying that 'she can write all of her ideas down on paper and letting her imagination flow',making her create characters,stories,and maybe even pictures throughout the entire time that she's writing. Once she does this,there's no stopping Alfdis on writing all sorts of creative stuff,so you might as well sit down and enjoy them when Alfdis shoves them into your face. Alfdis is also outgoing. She's friendly to everyone and likes socializing with them,often taking part in large events and not doing anything without saying "Hi!" first. Alfdis is kind-hearted and optimistic. She cares about everyone around her,and tries to brighten up the mood when everyone's sad or down with her optimistic attitude. Most importantly,Alfdis always wants to be herself. She often wants to say what she truly thinks and feels(no matter what the consequence),and thinks that living behind a facade and/or hiding something is just really silly,no matter what kind of teasing that she gets. She also doesn't like to act out a role,and would rather read them instead. Alfdis is also very daring,which is either a bad or good thing depending on the situation. She loves dares and challenges,and will often try to do something that people are afraid of to and/or think that it's crazy to do. However,when it comes to flaws,Alfdis is very fidgety and easily distracted,which makes her infamous for not paying attention in class and even in conversations even when she tries hard to(Seriously,if you jiggle some keys next to her while she's trying to do a conversation,she'll instantly look at the keys after a few seconds. And yes,if Alfdis was canon,then these moments would be used for laughs.). Alfdis often acts without thinking,often says stuff that's on her mind,and is very blunt,which can make her accidentally offend some people and get her into bad situations(i.e.,going to the principal's office A LOT.). On a positive note,though,she will encourage and support her friends,and is very loyal to them and her family. Appearance Alfdis has caramel brown hair and magenta eyes. She's also 4'6 tall and has pale skin. FairytaleCategory:CharactersCategory:The Little Match Girl On a cold New Year's Eve, a poor girl tries to sell matches in the street. She is already shivering from cold and early hypothermia.1 Still she is afraid to go home because her father will beat her for not selling any matches. She shelters in a nook and sits down.2 The girl lights the matches to warm herself. In their glow, she sees several lovely visions including a Christmas tree and a holiday feast. The girl looks skyward and sees a shooting star; she then remembers her dead grandmother saying that such a falling star means someone is dying and is going to Heaven. As she lights the next match, she sees a vision of her grandmother, the only person to have treated her with love and kindness. She strikes one match after another to keep the vision of her grandmother alive for as long as she can. Running out of matches, the child dies and her grandmother carries her soul to Heaven. The next morning, passers-by find the child dead in the nook and take pity on her. How does Alfdis fit into this? Well,since the little match girl died,Headmaster Grimm had to find a successor to take her place in the story. So,one day,while Headmaster Grimm was walking around in a village and looking for successors,he suddenly spotted a girl(Alfdis) talking to another girl who he recognized as the daughter of the beetle from Thumbelina. Anyway,the girl probably wouldn't have caught the headmaster's eye if she wasn't barely the height of a 9 year old but sounded like a 12 year old,but,she did,and 2 months later,when it was summer vacation,the Patido family got a letter inviting Alfdis to Ever After High as the successor of The Little Match Girl. Relationships Family Alfdis' relationship is a good and typical one. Sure,she does disagree and fight with them sometimes,but besides that,they all love each other and listen to each other's opinions with respect. Friends Alfdis' best friend is Danielle Coleoptera. Alfdis' and Danielle's personalities go off each other great,and Alfdis is the only one who Danielle feels like she can be herself around. Also,they're always there for one another,even when Danielle is acting through her fake personality. Besides that,Alfdis gets along well with the other students at Ever After High,even if a lot of them are just aquaintances with her. Anyway,the canon characters that Alfdis is friends with are Briar Beauty and Maddie Hatter;Briar Beauty because they share their love for parties,doing daring stuff(looking at you,HexTREME Sports),and living life to the fullest,and Maddie Hatter because she makes Alfdis laugh,they both like each other for who they are(with Alfdis especially liking her madness),and being around Maddie gives Alfdis plenty of inspiration for her writing. Romance Alfdis doesn't have a crush or boyfriend right now. Enemies Alfdis doesn't have any enemies,but she IS,in a way,rivals with Blondie Locks. Alfdis loves disproving the lies that Blondie has told(i.e.,the lies in Blondie's Just Right),and has saved Danielle's secret from Blondie's prying eyes and MirrorCast many times,even if Alfdis thinks that Danielle hiding her true self from the world is completely silly. Apple White can also get on her nerves,ESPECIALLY when she constantly tries to get Rebels to follow their destinies. Outfits Basic Alfdis wears a dark blue cotton shirt,a light green skirt,and purple shoes. Legacy Day Alfdis wears a patched up,faded yellow dress with a ragged,light tan shawl. She also wears black shoes,but won't wear them when her destiny begins. Getting Fairest Alfdis wears a turquoise tunic,a dark green skirt,and light gray shoes. Notes Alfdis' first name means 'spirit',while her last name is the Spanish word for match,like a game match. I originally thought that Patido meant a match that was used in Alfdis' story,but I guess that the name Alfdis is enough of a reference to the story itself. Quotes Category:Females Category:Characters